


separates, opposites

by nattura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: Baekhyun has seen handsome men. He’s witnessed beautiful men, but the one in front of him is certainly of another realm, another plane of ethereal existence.The arctic blue of the intruder’s eyes stare at Baekhyun with a knowing smile, allowing him to do his perusing and calculate just how much danger he is in.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 233





	separates, opposites

**Author's Note:**

> condoms aren’t a real thing

Baekhyun knows there’s someone in his house before he even gets there. This line of work has taught him to be cautious, and the silent alarm notification goes straight to his phone. The intruder doesn’t leave, they just sit in Baekhyun’s home, in the dark, the rest of the fifteen minute drive to his house.

He goes about entering his home as he normally would, but with a slight change; his gun, hanging freely from his hand as he hangs up his jacket. “To whom do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” he calls as he walks down the hall to his bedroom. There’s yet to be any signs of movement or sound, and for a moment he thinks his security system might have fucked up — an annoying thought, considering the exorbitant amount of money he spent on it. He’s about to call the company and give them a piece of his mind, but then he flicks on the light and all thoughts of business incompetence go right out of the window as the intruder comes into view.

Baekhyun has seen handsome men. He’s witnessed beautiful men, but the one in front of him is certainly of another realm, another plane of ethereal existence, his face lying exposed in the ivory light scattered about from his chandelier. There is a delicate chain running over the bridge of his nose, hooking behind each of his ears, with two feathers hanging beneath his right ear. Baekhyun’s gaze lingers on the lines of the intruder’s face, the curves of his roseate lips and the temperate outlines of his eyes, overshadowed by rows of gentle lashes. The arctic blue of his eyes stare at Baekhyun with a knowing smile, allowing him to do his perusing and calculate just how much danger he is in. 

Baekhyun is so invested in looking at each individual feature of the stranger that it takes him a moment to pull back and look at the big picture: he is looking at himself. Those lips, those eyes, that bone structure — they are his own, sitting on a body that is not own, sitting atop his bedsheets like someone who doesn’t know what to do with themselves.

“Hello, Baekhyun,” the intruder says, and Baekhyun startles. That’s his voice.

“What the fuck?” he murmurs aloud. 

The intruder gives him a sympathetic smile. It’s fake, Baekhyun knows it is, because it’s the one he gives others when he doesn’t really care about their predicament. It’s insulting, having the expression he crafted thrown back in his face, and he recoils against the door, gripping his gun tighter.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the intruder says, continuing on before Baekhyun can tell him that he doesn’t really care who he is, “I am Baëkhyun.”

“Very creative,” Baekhyun says. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

“I came by to see if Kāi was here, but it seems he has failed his mission,” he smacks his teeth after speaking as if he were exasperated. 

“Who the fuck is Kāi?” Baekhyun throws out before he can stop himself, years of training forcing him to ask questions before he starts shooting. 

Baëkhyun tilts his head to the side and smiles at him. Playful, Baekhyun realizes, no matter how misplaced that emotion is at the moment. “Do you always swear so often?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. Who is Kāi?”

Baëkhyun sighs and shakes his head. “He was the first one sent here. He supposed to start the revolution, but knowing him and how,” he pauses, looking for the right word, “ _horny_ he was, he probably got involved with his Semis’ boyfriend. Or just his Semis, for that matter”

 _Semis._ Baekhyun’s ears catch on that word. He only hangs out with one academic, but he knows enough Latin to know that _semis_ means half. 

Things start falling into place then. When he clicks, he gasps loudly and points his gun directly at Baëkhyun. “Holy shit are you my _Adversus_?”

Baëkhyun grimaces at the word, but otherwise seems completely unaffected by the firearm pointed straight at his brain. “We prefer not to be called that insulting name, but I guess that’s what you would know me as.”

Baekhyun’s aforementioned academic and friend, Mark Lee, is the scientist that discovered the existence of another realm a few years back. The mechanics of it were not something Baekhyun was particularly interested in, but Mark’s discovery shot him into the international spotlight. 

He understands the basics enough: there are two realms, _Domus,_ home, and _Adversus,_ opposite. Mark has been working on a way to travel between realms, but the Adversus, the Semis, must have gotten to it if Baëkhyun is sitting in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, stumbling back. “I haven’t spoken to Mark in weeks.”

Baëkhyun just stares at him. “‘Fuck’ is right. We tried very hard to stay hidden. Dr. Lee must be really intelligent to have found us, but he is also stupid enough to not see the difference between two Semis.” 

“Two?” Baekhyun questions. “But you’ve only sent Kāi?”

Baëkhyun stares at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to get it. It takes him a while, forcing him to do some mental gymnastics, but eventually, it hits him. “Kāi,” he says slowly, tasting the word, “got involved with Mark. And Mark’s husband. Kāi is Jongin’s Adversus.” 

Jongin, one of Baekhyun’s most cherished, most naive friends, who he also hasn’t heard from in months. There is something sinister, something evil about Jongin becoming a target of his Adversus equivalent when he has done nothing but be married to the person who unearthed their existence.

Before Baëkhyun can confirm what Baekhyun has pieced together, Baekhyun is up and across the room with his fingers on his doppelganger’s throat. “Did you fucking kill Jongin?”

Baëkhyun shrinks under the pressure, squeaking out tiny little ‘no’s in order to get Baekhyun to let him go. He doesn’t, just loosens his grip enough for Baëkhyun to talk, but he blows out a breath in relief. “No. As long as they share a consciousness, the two of them, or any two Semis for that matter, cannot exist without each other. Kāi shows up in our systems.”

Thoroughly relieved, Baekhyun pushes Baëkhyun back, making him flop against his bed. He runs a hand through his sandy hair, watching the intruder try to catch his breath. “Then why the fuck are you here? I’m not Jongin.”

Baëkhyun springs into action, sweeping Baekhyun’s legs and scrambling to sit on him when he lands on the floor. Baëkhyun must have inherited some of Baekhyun’s training or done some training of his own, because he is efficient in the way he incapacitates Baekhyun, immobilizing his with the force of his weight and grabbing his hands. 

“Kāi failed his mission so now I must fulfill mine,” Baëkhyun clarifies. He pulls a tiny knife from his shoe, trailing it over the edge of Baekhyun’s face slowly. “I am here to kill you and take your place in your life.”

Baekhyun, despite his heart hammering against his ribcage wildly, doesn’t shy away from the blade, raising his chin to make eye contact with Baëkhyun. “I’ll admit your confidence is quite attractive—”

“What?”

“But your seduction attempt isn’t really working,” Baekhyun continues on lackadaisically. He makes sure to lower his eyelids to really nail the ‘bored, I would rather be anywhere than here’ look.

“I...It’s not seduction,” Baëkhyun says, suddenly flustered. He sits back, taking the pressure off of Baekhyun for a fraction of a second, but that’s all he needs. Baekhyun swings his unattended legs up, locking his heels in front of Baëkhyun’s chest. He pushes them back, forcing Baëkhyun’s back against the floor as Baekhyun sits up and regains control of himself. The blade goes flying from Baëkhyun’s hand as his back hits the carpeted floor, and Baekhyun crawls on top of him.

Baëkhyun makes a foolish attempt to reach for the knife, but Baekhyun is quick to kick it away, pressing a foot into Baëkhyun’s wrist to keep it pinned to the floor. When Baëkhyun no longer poses a real threat, Baekhyun removes his heavy work boot and replaces it with a hand, relying on brute strength now.

“Did you think you could fucking beat me?” Baekhyun says, voice low.

Baëkhyun lowers his eyes, gazing at Baekhyun with a smattering of red on his cheeks. “You are really hot when you try to be threatening. I need to learn how to copy that.”

Baekhyun presses forward, annoyed with Baëkhyun for not answering his question. His knee is right pressed between Baëkhyun’s spread thighs, and Baekhyun feels something against his leg that amuses his immediately.

“You’re hard.”

For the first time since they’ve come in contact, Baëkhyun avoids his gaze, blush coming in deeper on his cheeks and ears. “So?”

Baekhyun smiles, tightening his grip on Baëkhyun’s wrists. He gulps loudly, completely turning his head to the side. Baekhyun shifts Baëkhyun’s wrists into one of his hands, using his now vacant hand to curl his fingers under Baëkhyun’s chin and forcefully turn his head back center and make eye contact with him once more. “You get turned on from being manhandled,” he says thoughtfully, “and looking at yourself,” he tacks on when Baëkhyun continues to squirm and protest underneath him.

“You’re attractive,” Baëkhyun says shortly.

Baekhyun makes a big point of letting go of the intruder’s hands and just suffocating him with his body. He leans down, putting more pressure on Baëkhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun watches with glee as all of the fight drains from Baëkhyun’s body and he tries to hold in an embarrassing sound.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun asks, his mouth right next to Baëkhyun’s ear, “want me to fuck you or something? You a pervert like Kāi?”

Baëkhyun looks down to where they are connected and swallows. “This is not what I was sent here to do,” he says, but Baekhyun has noticed that he’s stopped struggling. 

Baekhyun laughs at him, gently running a finger underneath the chain that runs across Baëkhyun’s face. He tugs on it, hard, and Baëkhyun can’t clamp his mouth shut fast enough. They both hear the pathetic little whimper that comes out of him. Baëkhyun tries to shift so that the chain is no longer in reach and Baekhyun’s knee isn’t sitting directly on his cock, but it’s a failure in the end. 

Baekhyun cups Baëkhyun’s face so that his chin rests in the V of Baekhyun’s hand. Using his thumb, he forcibly turns Baëkhyun’s head to the side so he can’t stare with those unyielding, piercing eyes. He runs his thumb over the seam of the intruder’s mouth.

“I don’t have all day, Baëkhyun,” he says, knowing full well that he does. Baëkhyun probably knows it too, but he just nods, opening his mouth so Baekhyun’s thumb can slip inside. 

Baekhyun coos at the action. “Look at how sweet you are. Not so big and bad now.”

Baëkhyun rolls his eyes, teeth grazing a digit. Baekhyun pulls his finger free and wraps his hand around his doppelgänger’s throat. “I don’t really think this needs to be said, but if you try to kill me or injure me while I’m fucking you, I will make your death as painful and as drawn out as I possibly can.”

Baekhyun expects another eye roll, but Baëkhyun gulps so hard Baekhyun feels his Adam’s apple shift underneath his hand. “Okay,” the intruder says, voice breathy and light. It’s endearing how into this he is.

“Let’s get up,” Baekhyun says, releasing his grip. Once they are standing, he sits on his bed, arms behind him and holding him up. “Give me a show.”

Baëkhyun’s blush flares again but he nods, stripping off the leather jacket he’s got on. His shirt is next, but the slim neck gets caught on the set of necklaces he’s wearing. He leaves the jewelry on but struggles for a moment with the shirt, chest out and on display, and Baekhyun’s eyes focus on something interesting.

Baëkhyun’s nipples are pierced, two bars through the little nubs. There’s a pretty chain running between them, similar to the one on his face. It’s clearly the same material, but Baëkhyun’s chest chain is layered, the bottom one stopping right above his navel. It’s pretty, making him look more delicate and a little less fierce.

“What’s this?” Baekhyun asks, gesturing in the vague area of his own chest once Baëkhyun’s shirt is fully off. “Aren’t you supposed to be me? I don’t have those.”

Baëkhyun sighs, seemingly annoyed with having to explain this again. “I am not a copy of you, I am merely half of you. The better half,” he adds under his breath.

He pays for his snark when Baekhyun yanks on the bottom chain, the longer one. Baëkhyun cries out, staggering forward to close the distance between them and decrease the tension in the chain. Baekhyun steadies Baëkhyun with a hand on the waist, pulling him near. He licks a broad stripe over one nipple and Baëkhyun’s legs actually give out, sending him down on his knees between Baekhyun’s spread thighs.

Baekhyun gives him a small smile. “You’re so sensitive,” he remarks, loving how Baëkhyun’s flush strikes up again, “Did you just get these?” 

Baëkhyun rushes to explain himself but remains kneeling. “No, I’ve had them for a while. No one’s actually um...touched them before.”

Baekhyun pauses. “You’re a virgin.”

Baëkhyun is less embarrassed about it than Baekhyun had been anticipating. “So?” he asks, tugging on Baekhyun’s trousers until they pool around his ankles. “I want you to fuck me the same.”

He takes a hold of Baekhyun's boxers and pulls. Baekhyun's cock bobs out, curves up towards his stomach and he's so hard it hurts. He hadn’t realized, occupied with humiliating his Adversus, but he is just as into it as Baëkhyun is.

Baëkhyun licks his lips and places his hands on Baekhyun’s bare thighs. His palms are warm, a little warmer than what would be considered comfortable, but he runs his hands up and down Baekhyun’s quads in appreciation so it’s barely noticeable. Baekhyun quickly takes off his own shirt before Baëkhyun starts, not wanting to miss a moment. 

Baëkhyun leans ever so slightly forward and licks the length of Baekhyun's cock, slow like he's savoring the taste of it. Baekhyun bites his lip to quiet himself, eyelashes fluttering rapidly as if he doesn’t believe what he’s seeing. But this is real, this is Baekhyun’s Adversus on his knees in front of him. Baëkhyun ’s lips are candy red — no doubt from a lip tint; there’s no way someone just has lips that naturally rosy — and pressed against the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun stares at him, awed. Those are _his_ lips. He’s pretty much sucking his own dick, and the thought sends a tiny wave of heat washing over him.

This tiny wave becomes a huge wave when Baëkhyun finally sucks Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth. His lips stretch obscenely to accommodate Baekhyun, but his dick fits snugly in Baëkhyun’s mouth like it was meant to be there. 

Baëkhyun tongues the slit at the tip of his erection. Baekhyun tries to buck forward, but Baëkhyun's hands are on his hips, firm and gentle, holding him in place. 

Baekhyun would rush him, is about to rush him, but Baëkhyun seems to pick up on his impatience. He starts fucking his face on Baekhyun’s cock, opening his mouth wide and sending the cock straight against his soft palate.

The mouth around his cock opens wider as Baëkhyun takes in all of him. He closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks as he sucks and Baekhyun's head falls backward. He can still hear the obscene noises Baëkhyun is making, the slap of his balls against Baëkhyun 's chin. 

Baekhyun, with his head tilted back, hears more than sees Baëkhyun’s necklaces moving. The soft little thuds as the beads hit his chest are barely audible underneath Baëkhyun’s noisy gagging, but Baekhyun finds it charming all the same.

Baëkhyun is sloppy in his inexperience, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. Drool leaks from the corners of his tiny little mouth and he works Baekhyun’s cock in and out, but he looks quite content to bruise his throat with his ministrations. He pushes his head down until his nose is brushing Baekhyun’s pubic hairs, but Baekhyun has to interfere before he accidentally comes down a virgin’s throat.

He grabs a handful of Baëkhyun’s platinum white hair and yanks him back. Baëkhyun whines, petulant like a child who has just had their toy taken away. Baekhyun’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath and regain his composure, petting Baëkhyun’s hair softly. Baëkhyun leans into the touch, lips puckering to kiss over Baekhyun’s still very hard cock, and Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at him then.

“You like sucking my cock that much?” he asks. 

Having a dick in his mouth must have absolved Baëkhyun of his previous shyness because he just nods, tongue darting out to lick the remainder of Baekhyun’s pre come from his lips teasingly.

Baekhyun feels something brittle and precarious snap within him. He uses his grip on Baëkhyun to pull him up and on top of him and crashes their lips together. 

With the initial press of lips, the first thing Baekhyun notices is how soft Baëkhyun’s lips are. He wonders if his mouth feels the same, but his brain quickly turns to static when Baëkhyun’s tongue swipes over his lip almost immediately. He opens his mouth and Baëkhyun doesn’t waste time dipping down further, sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue.

Their chins are wet with saliva but neither of them really seem to mind. Baekhyun controls the kiss and Baëkhyun bends to his every unspoken command, spine curving to position himself the way Baekhyun wants him. The metal of Baëkhyun’s chest chain is cold and the temperature makes goosebumps rise on Baekhyun’s skin when Baëkhyun presses their chests together, the chain trapped between sweat slick skin.

Baekhyun pulls Baëkhyun back to look at him briefly. The chain on Baëkhyun’s face is a bit astray, revealing a deep red line of irritated skin where it used to rest. Baëkhyun averts his eyes when Baekhyun runs the pads of his fingers over it, so Baekhyun doesn’t comment, just adjusts the chain so the bruising is covered again.

There’s no smear around Baëkhyun’s mouth, just saliva on his pretty pink lips, and Baekhyun can’t resist licking over the seam of his lips once more. Baëkhyun arches against him, nipples brushing against Baekhyun’s own, and he has to part their kiss to moan.

“Fuck,” Baëkhyun swears, breaking free from Baekhyun’s grip. He pulls down his jeans and underwear and crawls back into Baekhyun’s lap, sitting on him. “Please fuck me right now.”

Baekhyun stares at him. “I have to finger you open, you know.”

Baëkhyun whines, grinding his hips down. “I know, just make it fast.”

“You haven’t had sex before, I need to be efficient—”

Baëkhyun leans down to kiss him, much sweeter and gentler than they had been before. Their lips make a soft, wet sound when they part, and Baëkhyun fixes those unnatural eyes on Baekhyun. “Please?”

Baekhyun really should not have an inclination to treat Baëkhyun gently; he broke into Baekhyun’s home with the intent to kill him as some sort of mission, but he still feels a certain pull towards his doppelgänger, undoubtedly from their pre-established connection. No amount of tenderness is enough to make Baekhyun risk hurting Baëkhyun or making him uncomfortable, so he just nods at the request, tapping Baëkhyun’s thigh to motion him to get off of him. He does, crawling next to Baekhyun on the bed and positioning himself. His elbows dig into the mattress, thighs pressed together and ass in the air.

Baekhyun retrieves his lube from his dresser, walking up behind Baëkhyun. “So this is how you want it?” he asks, palm tracing over the curve of Baëkhyun’s ass.

Baëkhyun’s back arches further in response to the touch. He shakes his head gently, jewelry rattling noisily. “It was the first position I thought of.”

Baekhyun coos at him as the pours lube onto his fingers. “You are so darling.”

He rubs his index finger along Baëkhyun’s asshole, gentle as he pushes in to the first knuckle. Baëkhyun squirms on his hand and Baekhyun feels a dirty pang of excitement course through his abdomen as Baëkhyun clenches around his finger. Baekhyun’s mind drifts to how tight Baëkhyun must be, and his excitement from the thoughts spurs him to slide a second finger in. 

Baëkhyun’s body tries to resist the invasion, but he softens up when Baekhyun continues to work him open, dropping dry kisses on the swell of his ass and wet ones right on his hole where the rim meets Baekhyun’s fingers. 

“Open your legs for me, angel,” Baekhyun demands, and Baëkhyun complies, spreading his knees across the sheets. This makes it easy for Baekhyun to reach underneath him and grab Baëkhyun ’s cock, and he is pleased to find the tip leaking with pre come, so much so that he’d be shocked if there wasn’t a little puddle on the bed.

Encouraged, Baekhyun adds another finger and curls them, searching. He presses the digits against Baëkhyun's walls, waiting for that telltale sound of alarm. 

He gets it when Baëkhyun shifts his hips, looking to adjust and alleviate the burn in his shaking thighs, but he just about collapses when Baekhyun’s fingers touch his prostate. He wails, voice jagged like the sound was unexpected, a tremor running up his spine.

“Found it,” Baekhyun smiles, vacant hand coming to touch the small of Baëkhyun’s back, steadying him. 

“What the fuck was that?” Baëkhyun asks. Baekhyun pushes down on his back until he’s flat against the bed, then starts rubbing his fingers into Baëkhyun’s prostate.

“This?”

“Yes, fuck, that,” Baëkhyun pants out, grinding his cock against the mattress. 

“That would be your prostate,” Baekhyun explains, pressing his fingers into it harder. Baëkhyun can barely take it, burying his face into his arms to muffle himself.

“Would you just fuck me already?” Baëkhyun lifts his head up to snap at Baekhyun. Baekhyun isn’t even offended, the needy shake of Baëkhyun’s voice not going unnoticed.

“Why?” he asks. “Won’t last?”

“ _No!”_ Baëkhyun cries, raspy. His desperation is so palpable that Baekhyun can almost feel it, and he’s suddenly just as needy. He lays on the bed next to Baëkhyun, on his back, and pats his own hip twice.

“Come here. Ride me,” he instructs, biting his lip to hide a smile when Baëkhyun’s eyes widen. “I want to see everything.”

Baëkhyun ducks his head to hide the flush in his cheeks. He crawls into Baekhyun’s lap and straddles him, holding him in place with his thighs. He reaches behind him without looking, eyebrows furrowed in determination. He looks a bit cute, Baekhyun thinks, and he opens his mouth to tell him so before he cuts himself off with a moan.

Baëkhyun plays with the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, sweeping up the pre come on the pads of his fingers and presenting it to him. “You bitch,” he says, “look at how wet you are. You like this too.”

“I’d like it more if you would hurry up,” Baekhyun says, looking Baëkhyun right in the eye.

Just like Baekhyun expected, Baëkhyun averts his eyes when confronted directly. He holds back a triumphant cheer. Even if Baëkhyun grows to be hotter than him, smarter than him, more lethal than him, he would always have this — Baëkhyun is perpetually shy in front of him.

Baëkhyun pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, looking unsure. “Let me help you, angel,” Baekhyun says. He gets a strong grip on Baëkhyun’s waist and helps him sit down.

Baëkhyun sinks down on Baekhyun’s cock, letting it fill him and complete him and belong inside of him. He whimpers the entire time, on every exhale, with a sharp intake of breath every inhale. Once his ass is flush with Baekhyun’s hips, Baëkhyun takes a long breath and tips his head back.

“Fuck,” he says, full of an emotion that Baekhyun cannot place. He raises his hips the tiniest bit and fucks himself back down, tipping his head back as he sits back down. He looks so pretty, so easy to corrupt and devour, and Baekhyun’s brain kind of just...shuts down.

He tugs on Baëkhyun’s nipple chains to get his attention. Baëkhyun cries out in sensitivity, head snapping back up to stare and Baekhyun, and Baekhyun feels his mouth go dry. He can’t believe that _this_ is what he looks like. 

“Kiss me,” he whispers. He tugs on the chains again, bringing Baëkhyun closer. “Kiss me right now, please kiss m—”

Baëkhyun obliges, hands cupping Baekhyun’s face as he kisses him. Every cell in Baekhyun’s body begs him to swallow Baëkhyun up, but he presses his body weight down, stifling Baekhyun, forcing him to kiss slower. Baekhyun relaxes, lips falling apart as Baëkhyun licks into his mouth. He moans lowly when Baëkhyun moves down to his neck, hips shifting upwards in reaction to his heated skin. Baëkhyun doesn’t mark him up, not anything that would last more than an hour, but the feeling of teeth on his skin has him imagining what the column of his neck looks like.

Baëkhyun places his hand on Baekhyun’s chest to right himself, a small smile playing on his lips. “Your heart is beating so fast.”

Feeling daring, powerful, Baëkhyun rolls his hips down. Baekhyun tries to thrust upwards, keening, but Baëkhyun tightens his legs to stop him. Not yet,” he purrs, running his hand over Baekhyun’s chest, up his throat, grasping his chin in his fingers. He leans down to kiss Baekhyun again, clenching around him and swallowing the subsequent moan.

Baekhyun makes a strangled noise, his hand scrambling for purchase on Baëkhyun’s thigh. His grip is probably solid enough to be imprinted on Baëkhyun’s body forever and he holds fast, needing something to ground himself.

Baëkhyun continues that same motion, grinding his hips back and forth. He doesn’t stop for even a second, in broad circles that make Baekhyun swear. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun exhales, thrusts his hips up. He fucks into Baëkhyun so hard that he almost topples off his lap, but his hands move faster. They latch onto Baëkhyun’s waist, holding him down on his cock.

Baekhyun isn’t sure who moans louder, the friction from the bare skin of Baekhyun’s dick sending waves of sparks through his body. Baëkhyun starts to ride him in earnest, establishing a mounting rhythm and feeling everything; Baekhyun’s cock sliding through the tight heat of his entrance, the bruising grip Baekhyun has on his waist, the warmth and sweat all around him, dividing him and stitching him back together. 

Baekhyun keeps fucking into him and Baëkhyun meets him grind for grind, moaning nonstop. He sits up quickly, and Baëkhyun allows it because Baekhyun’s cock feels perfect and he will allow him anything, now. Baekhyun sucks one of Baëkhyun’s nipples into his mouth, his chin coming in contact with Baëkhyun’s chest in his eagerness. Baëkhyun arches his back and lets out a reedy, wanton sound, pushing his chest against Baekhyun’s mouth. He’s not even embarrassed at how helpless he sounds, even when Baekhyun starts tugging on his chest chain again.

Baëkhyun threads his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and guides him. This becomes Baekhyun’s focus and he lets Baëkhyun fuck himself as he pleases. It becomes more intimate then, the two of them holding each other close as they close in on their orgasms. 

With his cock still buried deep, Baekhyun’s hand snakes around to stroke over Baëkhyun’s leaking cock. Baëkhyun’s hole spasms around Baekhyun as he comes, shaking apart in his arms. Baekhyun strokes him through it and his hand gets progressively more wet as Baëkhyun empties himself in Baekhyun's hand.

He tries to pull out so he can jerk himself off to completion, but Baëkhyun whines, slamming his hips back down. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun gives him a strange look. “You came so I was—”

Baëkhyun shushes him, once again cupping Baekhyun’s face in his hands. “It’s okay. You can use me, it’s okay. I love it.”

There’s something about the permission that Baekhyun likes, that prompts him to pull Baëkhyun close again. He starts pounding into Baëkhyun as his doppelganger reaffirms him with sweet murmurs. “You’re perfect, Baekhyun. You are so good when you fuck me, I love it, I love it, I love it.”

It faintly occurs to Baekhyun that Baëkhyun is only saying things that he himself would want to hear, but that doesn’t matter because it’s _working._ Baekhyun, with his servant's heart, is getting off on knowing he has made someone come and still makes them feel good in oversensitivity.

“Fill me up, please,” Baëkhyun pleads with him, and Baekhyun can’t deny him, not with that sweet voice and his imploring eyes. His whole spine stiffens as he delivers on his promise, pumping a load into Baëkhyun ’s no longer virgin ass. 

Baëkhyun leans down to kiss him again, but Baekhyun can’t really say he minds. He doesn’t quite know what to do with the information he’s given but he packages it away for later, letting himself focus on the way Baëkhyun kisses him — full of passion and longing, with an underlying sense of danger. 

**Author's Note:**

> debuting an exo fic!! I’m erigom but this had to be done
> 
> this is 2 weeks in the making so please be nice :]
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 191129  
> \- M


End file.
